


silver and cold

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan cuddles a sleepy snek.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	silver and cold

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "silver"

He doesn't mean to fall asleep before his date with Logan. It's just that he's so _tired_. It's been an exhausting week, what with the holidays, and he's had to help Thomas with a thousand empty white lies, smoothing life here and there. With all of that piled atop his shoulders, is it any wonder he finds himself drifting off in his chair, propping his chin up with a slowly slipping gloved hand?

"Dee," a whisper comes, an interminable amount of time later. "Dee, wake up."

"I'm tired," he complains, in a voice fogged with sleep. A gentle laugh meets his ears.

"I know," his boyfriend says. "But wake up anyway. It cannot be comfortable to sleep that way." Logan coaxes him awake the rest of the way and Deceit looks up at him with burning cheeks, the memory of their proposed date hitting like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh no, Lo, I'm sorry," he starts to say. Logan shakes his head, silently interrupting him.

"I understand," Logan says softly, booping his nose. "You've worked harder than I do this holiday season, Dee. I'm not surprised that you are tired. I half expected you to cancel on me, actually."

"Never," Dee denies, covering his mouth as he yawns. "I could never cancel on you, Logan." Logan smiles. It's a soft smile that reaches his eyes, crinkling the corners, and it makes Deceit's heart bloom with warmth.

"How about a night in?" Logan suggests. "We can cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great to me," Deceit agrees. He stumbles when he gets up, and Logan has to catch him. Being pressed against his boyfriend's chest is a quite agreeable activity and he finds himself lingering longer than strictly necessary.

Logan snaps his fingers, summoning his favorite blanket. It is unbelievably soft, a dark blue plush patterned with silver constellations. It is also, Deceit knows, blissfully warm, something that he appreciates, as a side who remains perpetually cold. Even his own room isn't enough to drive away _all_ of the chill.

"Here," Logan says, settling on the bed with his blanket round his shoulders and opening it in invitation to Deceit. Well, he doesn't have to tell Dee twice. He slides into place like he was born there, nestling against Logan's side with a happy sigh. Logan's arm slips around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"What would you like to watch?" Logan questions.

"Whatever you want," Deceit says drowsily. Logan considers for a moment.

"A snake documentary," he settles on. "At least for as long as you remain awake."

"You're too sweet," Deceit says, touched. The tip of his tongue flickers out. "That should be all of five minutes."

"I don't mind," Logan says. Deceit snuggles closer, already feeling the blanket of sleep begin to weigh him down. "Just spending time with you is enough, Dee."

"Likewise," Deceit murmurs, as his eyelids slip shut. Just as he drifts into the comforting embrace of sleep, he hears Logan's last words.

"Sleep well, my love."


End file.
